


Л.Малфой. Факты, не вошедшие в досье

by chipsaestrella



Series: Шансы [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsaestrella/pseuds/chipsaestrella
Summary: Название говорит само за себя.





	Л.Малфой. Факты, не вошедшие в досье

**Author's Note:**

> С огромной благодарностью Каргоне, чьими стараниями этот текст получил название и стал минимум процентов на пятьдесят читабельнее, чем был изначально, а также Блэку, который это все вычитал. Все оставшиеся ошибки - мои и только мои :)
> 
> Вообще-то это кроссовер с "Шерлоком" (BBC), но, право слово, только если вы провернете до щелчка. В принципе, должно читаться и само по себе.

**Взгляд со стороны...**

 

\- Почему Статем? - спрашивает Драко недоуменно. - Он ведь тебе даже не нравится!

\- Мне не понравилось, что он решил, что делает мне предложение, от которого я не смогу отказаться!

Драко хмыкает.

\- А что, у тебя бы получилось, - говорит он, представляя Гермиону в фиолетовой мантии невыразимца. - Ему очень нужен был заместитель.

\- Малфой, - терпеливо говорит Гермиона, - я - колдомедик. У меня отделение. Мне некогда скакать по всей Англии в поисках неизвестно чего неизвестно за кем!

\- Вот, - торжествующе заявляет Драко, - ты же его на дух не переносишь!

Гермиона отворачивается.

\- Я думала, ты не вернешься, - глухо отвечает она, и Драко с размаху хлещет по лицу ядовито-зеленой лианой, и мокрый воздух наполнен странными запахами, а в соседнем болотце что-то подозрительно чавкает. Усилием воли он отгоняет видение, подходит к жене, целует ее в макушку:

\- Но я же вернулся. И с тех пор был "в поле" в лучшем случае три раза, - он корчит гримасу. - Поттер меня не пускает, ты же знаешь, говорит, что...

\- ...некому будет перекладывать бумажки, - подхватывает она, невольно улыбаясь, потом поджимает губы. - Они знали, что Лестранж тебя не отпустит, но Сай все равно бы отдал свои драгоценные хроновороты.

Драко понимает, что ему нечего возразить. Статем так Статем. Мир знавал еще более странных крестных.

\- Совместными усилиями мы вырастим монстра, - шутливо говорит он.

Гермиона убирает прядь волос за ухо, кивает, отвечает серьезно:

\- Нет. Но, может быть, лет через двадцать у Сая наконец-то будет приличный заместитель.

И Драко смеется и смеется, и ничего не может с собой поделать.

 

 

Нарцисса Малфой души не чает в младшей внучке. Потакает ее любви к розовому цвету (в конце концов, медовым блондинкам идет розовый), покупает ей самые изысканные наряды для приемов в мэноре, дарит ей на пятый день рождения маленькую белоснежную собачку - собачка через день становится розовой, и такой и проведет всю свою жизнь - первый выброс стихийной магии оказался неожиданно сильным. Впрочем, нет никаких признаков, что девочка в полной мере унаследовала магическую силу Малфоев (не говоря уже о том, чтобы хоть немного приблизиться к сестре). Но это и не важно, как думает Нарцисса. Люси довольно мила и сообразительна, она сможет удачно выйти замуж, а это, в общем, очень и очень неплохо. В ней, по мнению Нарциссы, хорошо сочетается чистая кровь Малфоев и то, что ее мать из _победителей_. Нарцисса уже прикидывает, каким именно друзьям во Франции, Италии и Норвегии нужно будет нанести визиты следующим летом. Тем более, пятилетняя Люси утверждает, что совсем не против выйти замуж за принца.

 

 

Гиперион Малфой впервые обращает внимание на семилетнюю племянницу, когда обнаруживает следы вишневого варенья на обложке одной из своих любимых книг - на кожаном переплете, под которым таится огромное множество историй о средних и не очень средних веках. Гиперион не может взять в толк, зачем блондиночке в розовом платьице, которую интересуют только званые вечера, приемы и модные девчачьи журналы, понадобилось залезать на верхнюю полку библиотеки мэнора и оставлять липкие отпечатки пальцев на книге, которую она не то что понять, - вряд ли сможет хотя бы спустить вниз, но он собирается это выяснить немедленно, так что аккуратно убирает грязь, быстро убеждается, что страницы не пострадали, и идет в оранжерею, на ходу избавляясь от тяжелой фиолетовой мантии.

Люси приветливо улыбается ему, и он говорит:

\- Знаешь, за что сожгли Галилея?

\- Его не сожгли, - недоуменно хмурится она, и вот уже перед ним стоит не бабушкина принцесса, а сосредоточенная девочка не то семи, а не то и двенадцати лет с серьезными, немного пугающими глазами, - а если ты про Бруно, то вовсе не за то, о чем все думают...

Она прерывается, понимая, что он ее подловил, а Гиперион широко улыбается и говорит:

\- Зачем ты притворяешься?

\- Я... Вовсе я не притворяюсь! - она топает ногой, и в этот момент ужасно похожа на его брата. - Мне нравится твоя мама, я... Я не хочу ее расстраивать.

\- Поэтому читаешь украдкой?

Люси пожимает плечами.

\- Бабушка Нарцисса считает, что девочка не должна быть слишком умной. А приемы - это ужасно интересно: столько людей, и все такие разные, и у всех свои дела...

\- Мне никогда не хватало терпения, - говорит Гиперион.

Люси хихикает.

\- Бабушка жаловалась, - говорит она, - но она все равно тобой гордится, дядя Гиперион, только жалеет, что не может подобрать тебе невесту, потому что ты слишком много работаешь.

Гиперион дергается, потому что ему уже девятнадцать, и его достала материнская забота, замечает взгляд внимательных рыжих глаз из-под медовой челки, и с трудом заставляет себя не вздрогнуть снова: он столько раз видел такой же взгляд в зеркале, но он сам никогда, никогда не пытался ни от кого скрыть свой ум, свои эксперименты и выводы, даже если это и расстраивало окружающих. Гиперион ловит себя на мысли, что его пугает эта маленькая девочка в розовом платье.

\- Мать говорит, что ты хочешь выйти замуж за принца.

Люси улыбается.

\- Раньше хотела, пока не научилась читать. Но, похоже, все принцы такие идиоты! Я выйду замуж только за умного.

Люси молчит, потом закусывает нижнюю губу и совершенно серьезно заявляет:

\- Я бы вышла замуж за тебя, потому что ты _очень_ умный, но раз ты мой дядя, придется поискать кого-нибудь другого. И все равно ты _слишком_ умный. А крестный обещал мне помочь.

И Гиперион непроизвольно дергается снова, представляя шефа в роли свахи.

 

 

Когда от Миллисенты прилетает четвертая сова с предложением все-таки подумать о поступлении Люси в американскую школу для детей волшебников с повышенным IQ, Гермиона понимает, что ее терпение лопнуло. Она сыплет в огонь кружаной порошок и шагает в зеленое пламя.

\- Уизли, - говорит она прямо от каминной решетки, - ты меня достала!

Милли поднимает голову от своей обычной стопки эссе и отвечает:

\- И тебе не хворать, моя дорогая миссис Малфой.

Гермиона шипит от злости.

\- Почему ты такая зануда, а, Милли? - спрашивает она, устало опускаясь на стул. - Что мы тебе сделали?

\- Вы тридцать лет были мне лучшими друзьями, - улыбается Миллисента, - а такое не забывается. Грейнджер, - говорит она, поднимаясь из-за стола и нависая над Гермионой, - послушай меня единственный раз в жизни, а? Люси не сдался Хогвартс. Здесь ей будет скучно. А когда твои дочери скучают...

Ей вечно такое говорят об Ане и Люси. Она даже не знает, хорошо или нет, что никто и никогда не говорил и не скажет такого о ее сыне.

\- Ничего, - отвечает Гермиона, - Ана вот давно нашла, об кого развлекаться.

\- Но Лю еще не нашла! И я тебя уверяю, в Хогвартсе ей ловить нечего!..

Гермиона опускает голову. Она вдруг понимает, что ужасно устала.

Миллисента приседает перед ней на корточки, умоляюще заглядывает в глаза.

\- Грейнджер, - говорит она тихо-тихо, - скажи мне честно, неужели тебе не страшно?

И Гермиона не знает, что ей ответить. Не знает, как объяснить, что это такое - все время быть на шаг позади собственного ребенка и не стыдиться этого, но и не бояться. Не знает, как сказать, что не сможет отправить Лю за океан в какой-то новомодный колледж, не сможет лишить ее возможности пройти по тысячелетним коридорам Хогвартса, познакомиться со всеми привидениями, заглянуть в каждый уголок, найти выручай-комнату... “Гермиона, ты становишься сентиментальной дурой”, - мысленно говорит она сама себе, но Миллисента все равно уже поняла ее ответ, встала, покачала головой и теперь предлагает глухим голосом:

\- Чаю, Грейнджер?

И Гермиона знает, что Булстроуд больше никогда не заговорит с ней об этом, и не знает единственно, не совершила ли только что самую большую ошибку в своей жизни. В жизни Люси.

 

 

Сай Статем редко получает сообщения на этот номер, но если уж получает, то жди беды.

‘(28.03.2032 13:45) Площадь Гриммо, 12. Знакомый адрес? М.’

Сай, не задумываясь, пишет:

‘(28.03.2032 13:46) Да. СС.’

Ответ приходит незамедлительно:

‘(28.03.2032 13:47) Так и думал. Немедленно нейтрализуй тамошнего гения, который взламывает мой сайт, иначе я сам это сделаю. М.’

Сай недоуменно смотрит на экран телефона и шагает в камин.

Дом Гарри Поттера встречает его обычным шумом и суетой - конечно, каникулы, воскресенье, вся толпа дома. Он выходит из огня, отряхиваясь, улыбается Ане, пожимает руку Северусу и говорит:

\- Извините, ребята, я по делу. Кто за терминалом?

Северус хмурится, Ана улыбается. В который раз он мимолетно поражается тому, как они непохожи, как точно и идеально дополняют друг друга.

\- Лю, - говорит Ана. - Она там.

\- Так и думал, - бормочет Статем и несется по лестницам на чердак. Он не знает, сколько времени сегодня для М. означает _немедленно_ , и не хочет проверять, как далеко его заклятые друзья из маггловских спецслужб продвинулись в разработке _научных_ способов снятия _фиделиуса_. В том, что тринадцатилетняя крестница способна взломать почти любой сайт, он не сомневается. Он только надеется, что сайт М. еще потребует от нее хотя бы некоторых усилий.

 

 

М. редко получает смс на этот номер, но уж если получает, значит, скучно не будет.

‘(04:07) Нашел тебе ассистентку. 4 года назад она была частым гостем на Площади Гриммо, 12. СС.’

М. улыбается.

‘(04:07) Красивая? М.’

‘(04:09) Медовая блондинка с огромными глазами. Обожает животных и розовый цвет. СС.’

‘(04:10) Сработаемся. Присылай утром. М.’

 

 

**...и изнутри**

 

Первое, что Лю говорит, когда видит М.:

\- Я вами восхищаюсь, - просто потому, что не может этого не сказать.

Люси Малфой прекрасно умеет врать, недоговаривать, рассказывать полуправду так, что никто не догадается, где искать подвох, но когда она видит этого человека (о котором ее крестный говорит редко и сквозь зубы, и именует его не иначе как "легендарный засранец"), когда она видит его костюм-тройку, его зонтик-трость, в этот момент Люси способна говорить правду, только правду, ничего, кроме правды.

\- Я ужасно хочу с вами работать, хотя мой крестный говорит, что я идиотка, но он не прав, потому что магический мир - такой _маленький_ , а маггловский - такой _большой_ , и то, что вы с ним делаете, это _потрясающе_ , - говорит Люси Малфой самому опасному человеку, которого когда-либо встречала (а ведь ее крестный - начальник невыразимцев). - Я вами восхищаюсь, и если бы у вас был неженатый внук, я бы вышла за него замуж, даже если бы он _тоже_ был _настолько_ умнее меня. Но почему ваша система шифрования - _такое_ барахло?


End file.
